Forum:New Blood - Discussion
The All Stars tournament will be held over three weeks. There will be 12 robots, in two Heats of 6, with two robots in each Heat going through to the Grand Final. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Heat Format As there will be six robots in each Heat, vote for how you want each Heat to be structured. We can either have two three-way melees in Round 1 where one robot is eliminated, followed by two one-on-one battles, with the winners of each Round 2 battle going through to the final, or Round 1 can be three one-on-one battles, with the losers of each Round 1 battle going into a losers melee, where the winner is reinstated into Round 2, with the same two one-on-one battles to decide which robot goes onto the final. For three-way melees, vote here # Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 15:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) #Jimlaad43(talk) 16:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) # RelicRaider (talk) 16:57, September 21, 2015 (UTC) #--Demon Of Tomorrow 20:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) For the "Losers Melee" option, vote here # Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Three-way melees it is then. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:22, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Competing robots The following six robots will automatically qualify for the tournament. They are mostly the Wild Card Warriors, but because Axe Awe had reached round 2 before, The Executioner was in Series 5, and we haven't seen this version of TX-108, I removed them and replaced them with three other teams that made their debut in Extreme 1. * Ajjay * Anvil * Cataclysmic Variabot * Draven * Shear Khan * The Spider The other six places are up to you. Here is a list of robots to pick from, chosen from those that failed to qualify for Series 5. *Barbaric Response *'Cedric Slammer' *Chip *Chompalot *Gahra (Infernal Contraption) *Lightning *M2 *Mute *Pendragon *Roobarb *'Short Circuit' *Sub-Version *The Stag *Tiger Shark *'Trident' (Tridentate) *Vader I have put the links to the Series 5 versions of each of these machines (apart from Barbaric Response, The Stag and Vader who were pretty much completely the same as in Series 6). Now, I don't have pictures of how Cedric Slammer, Short Circuit and Trident appeared at the Series 5 qualifers, but I have descriptions which confirm they were the same as in Series 6, except Cedric had no srimech, and Short Circuit had a chainsaw instead of a disc. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :One small note - Barbaric Response and Chip both had problems with their weapons at the Series 5 qualifiers (BR had no flipper because their CO2 bottle leaked, and Chip had no disc because a wire broke on the way to the qualifiers) but for the sake of this audited tournament, lets pretend they were able to fix these. I say this partly to make it fair on them, and also because the problems were not so large that they can't be fixed. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No Fluffy? :( RelicRaider (talk) 19:33, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I decided to only list robots that were not in Series 5, otherwise the list of potential robots would be too long. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Votes Leave your 6 choices below Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Drop Zone mk2 *Chip *Chompalot *Mute *The Stag *Tiger Shark *Vader Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Madlooney6 *Cedric Slammer *Chompalot *Lightning *Mute *Pendragon *Roobarb Sam (BAZINGA) 15:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :My first list was put on at 15:11 before Diotoir's, but it vanished when he put his on so I'm putting it back. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It happened with the flipper frenzy with me, Relic Raider and Jimlaad. I think it's because of editing at the same time is causing an issue. It keeps deleting what some one has done for example one of my votes for the flipper frenzy was deleted even though no one deleted it. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:37, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Wikia is annoying like that. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:50, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Diotoir *Mute *Chompalot *Tiger shark *Vader *Pendragon *Barbaric response Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:11, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 *Vader *Mute *Chompalot *Barbaric Response *M2 *Roobarb Jimlaad43(talk) 16:47, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum *Chip *Chompalot *M2 *Mute *The Stag *Vader [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC) D.O.T Using Random.org to decide gave me these 6: *Vader *Roobarb *Short Circuit *Mute *Pendragon *Lightning --Demon Of Tomorrow 20:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Results 6 Votes *'Mute' 5 Votes *'Chompalot' *'Vader' 3 Votes *'Pendragon' *'Roobarb' 2 Votes *Barbaric Response *Chip *Lightning *M2 *The Stag *''Tiger Shark'' The robots in bold are the ones that will definatly be in the tournament. There is a tie for the sixth spot amongst robots who got two votes, so I'll use Random.Org to decide. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:19, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :Random.Org chose Tiger Shark. The line up is complete. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:21, September 27, 2015 (UTC)